lost
by Sjannie
Summary: Mephisto and Talia get split from the group in the dungeon of the castle during the fight. While Talia takes the lead Mephisto is not so sure if she knows what she is doing.


**Lolirock fanfic: lost**

I do not own lolirock

 **Pairing:** Mephisto and Talia

 **Summary:** Mephisto and Talia get split from the group in the dungeon of the castle during the fight. While Talia takes the lead Mephisto is not so sure if she knows what she is doing.

 _This is not good_

Talia is standing still with her hand rubbing her head thinking, to come up with an idea to get out of this place. Just a moment ago she together with the other princesses were fighting Gramorr's minions but then the floor beneath them cracked, guessing Gramorr didn't really pay any attention to the building in more than ten years it is not safe and can collapse at any moment. And now they have fallen all the way to the dungeon. Luckily with the help of her magic she isn't hurt, the bad thing on the other hand is with _who_ she got separated. That is right with one of the twins. The _dumbes_ t at that. And Talia doesn't know why but he gets at her nerves so fast while he does so little it must be because they are total opposites.

So she already calculated where she was and was thinking about how this was all build and which way she had to go to get out. The others must be fine so what she first needed to do was to find a way out. While she was thinking about this she saw in the corner of her eye Mephisto after being confused for a while and thinking himself ( she did see his reaction when he noticed that they were alone and she just rolled her eyes, he exaggerated making all sorts of movements with his hand and then sighing holding his hands up in a why? Position and then facepalming)

After a while she saw him walking towards one of the two openings they could walk through, she first didn't know why he just didn't teleported away but she didn't know the trick to it and maybe in this situation that didn't work?

 _Wait- if he leaves then that would mean I will be all alone._

she shudders, she really would not like that. So before she notices she dashed over to him grasps him by his collar and then pulls him towards her. When she lets go he falls. ( it really looked funny)

''Why did you do that?'' Mephisto says well rubbing his head. ''You want to fight here?''

Talia stays silent and folds her arms she then turns her head not wanting to admit she doesn't want to be alone in the dungeons (not the best place to be in , she knows the stories. And what if there are ghosts of former captives here? Who wants to talk to them, she doesn't want that)

''no'' she finally answers.

''While I neither'' Mephisto says as he stands up and planning on continuing his journey

''where are you going?'' Talia asks

''Isn't that clear? Away from here? I am no fool I on my own am not a match for you so I am leaving because I don't want to get captured'' Mephisto answers while pointing at the opening he wanted to go through before Tailia stopped him.

''And you know how to get out?'' Talia asks sceptical moving one eyebrow up.

'' I didn't say that''

''So what are you planning to do? Get lost?''

Mephisto sighs and turns to face Talia '' why would you care what I do, we are enemies, remember?''

'' Ow I remember '' Talia says anger filling her voice when she thinks about everything what the twins have done.

''see '' Mephisto is walking away again

''but..''

''But?''

'' I think we have more of a chance of getting out here if we stay together.'' Tailia says.

''and why would that be?''

''I want to get out and I know the way''

''and what do you want me to do''

''do you want to get out?''

''Yeah, duh''

''Then follow me''

 _Even if I hate the twins I still do not want them to die, and they are just his minions ._

also she actually enjoys fighting them because she always wins and it is a challenge (sometimes), she gets stronger because of it. She finds Mephisto funny but also annoying. But she guesses she finds him interesting. How he acts , how he can use magic and put up with Praxina. How he can be such a fool and dumb but still be smart. How he easily talks with others and can be so confident. She doesn't really know herself why she wants him with her and not to leave. It is just because she is scared right? Everyone else would be fine to right? Not just Mephisto right?

Talia begins walking to the opening on her right and Mephisto follows her. While he looks around Talia is focused and thinking which way to go. After they have been walking for a while Mephisto started complaining.

''Aren't we walking in circles?''

''Do you really know we have to go that way for sure?''

''I'm sure we have been here before''

''I am just saying''

Talia doesn't know, they should have seen the way out already, did she miss something?

 _why why why?_

she tries to focuses but it doesn't work, she panics, her breathing becomes uneven.

 _Am I going to die here? Which way should I go? Are we stuck here forever?_

Mephisto notices that something is wrong but doesn't know how to approach her. Awkwardly he begins with:

''hey , you...''

''WHAT''!? Talia finally snaps

''I DO NOT KNOW WHERE WE ARE, WHERE TO GO OR WHATEVER!' THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!''

Mephisto first is surprised this is not what he expected of Talia the capable leader. But when she accused him of course he react like he always does when someone says it is his fault, and it isn't. (though most of the times it is)

''HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!''

'' BECAUSE OF YOU THE FLOOR CRACKED''

''YOU WERE STANDING ON THE FLOOR TO! AND BESIDES YOU SAID YOU KNEW THE WAY OUT!''

''WEL I DO NOT KNOW EVERYTHING!

Talia knows it's wrong to say it is only Mephisto's fault but still she just is so mad at herself for not knowing how to get out and she is scared but she cannot show it. And she just takes that anger out on Mephisto.

While Mephisto knows he might be in the wrong for screaming to her while she helps him. But he cannot help it she screamed at him he screams at her. But he did realise that this wouldn't help at all so he tried to calm himself down and said, while not screaming anymore:

''Wow miss perfect easy there, why do we not try a location spell?''

''Like you can do that, she sneers at him

''I did master that stupid book, Let's just take a route and see where it takes us then''

''No, what if we get more lost?!''

''More lost how could we get more lost? Well we could just scream out our lungs but that is not such great idea''

''No it is great''

''Really?''

''No I am being sarcastic!'' Talia turns her back towards Mephisto.

''You do not have to be so mean jeez, giving me the blame your are just like Praxina''

And at that line Talia turns around even more anger in her eyes then before:

''I am not!"

''You are!''

''Not!''

''Stop it this isn't getting us anywhere aahhrgg! Annoying!'' Mephisto screams in frustrating. He needs to know if his sister is alright and he want to get out. Also the sight of Talia looking like this bothers him. It is not like he is worried about her right?

''Jeez. Uptight. You said you knew the way I had to follow you, do not scream to me'' Mephisto sighs.

Okay I do not know everything I thought that I knew but apparently not and now we are going to die and I will never see my family again, I-I I''

Talia breaks down, tears fall down her cheeks and she shrinks on the ground. Her knees against her chest, her head resting on them. Curled up like a blue ball.

All what Mephisto can do is watching her break down while pointing with his finger while he was just about to say something and looking now very surprised and confused about what to do. He didn't know Talia could be like this she always seemed confident and strong what was he supposed to do now? He was not really the comforting type.

After a while when her sobbing has become less and Mephisto the hole time awkwardly stood there he carefully came closer step by step.

''um.. are you okay?''

'' Of course not'' she says

 _I am so embarrassed that he saw me like this._

''look it is just like you said we are in the same boat so for now we better help each other otherwise we will be here forever''

''...''

''It seems you do not know the way that is fine, Mephisto puts a hand on Talia shoulder, she feels the warmth of his hand. you can't know everything and you shouldn't there are other people who can full that up or you can think of other ideas.''

 _This is not like his usual self at all, though I do feel better now._

''Like screaming?'' Talia lifts her head

''No!'' Mephisto waves with his hand, I mean a location spell.

''I do not have enough magic power''

''We will do it together''

''Do you know it?'' Talia asks raising a eyebrow.

''Of course'! I am Mephisto'' Mephisto declares proudly while pointing at himself.

Talia wipes her tears.

 _I do not now this side of Mephisto_

''I don't have an item''

 _I do not know him at all_

''Wasn't your sister outside of the castle?''

''Yes''

''Then we can go to her!''

''How?'' Talia asks

'' We use her Medallion as an item''

"You have destroyed it, remember?'' Talia says while looking down.

''I got it from Praxina before the fight, we wouldn't destroy something that is so powerful that even Gramorr fears it.''

''we can try'' Talia says in a soft voice.

''Come on'' Mephisto takes her hand and she blushes slightly but Mephisto doesn't notice. She feels relieved at that. They do the spell and follow the light while still holding hands.

 _This other side of him is... interesting, not bad at all._

 **Author's note:**

Someone asked if I could make a Talispo fanfic, here it is. I failed again this isn't romantic is it? Maybe the beginning of a crush or friendship well whatever I tried. I am sorry if their personalities aren't right. With who do you guys ship Mephisto? I think I ship him more with Auriana because of the their interaction in the cartoon but who knows what season two will bring us. Maybe then I will ship him with Carissa, because you know they need a boyfriend too! then it will be: Iris x Nathaniel, Talia x kyle, Auriana x (that guy from the dino e pi forgot his name oops... , Mephisto x Carissa. Lev x praxina, doug x lyna. Then everyone has a partner. O wait those other twins.. um... Brenda and that rival of iris who likes Nathaniel, um who reminds me of mandy that girl! Yes ... whatever ...

Happy Christmas!

Even if it isn't yet

Please review!


End file.
